


Dressing Up

by paranoidangel



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Fandom Stocking 2011, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoidangel/pseuds/paranoidangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Crawley sisters dress up for a special occasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressing Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmic_llin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/gifts).



> Written for Fandom Stocking 2011. Beta by hhertzof.

"Sybil, what are you wearing?" Mary stared at her younger sister, who was almost unrecognisable in trousers and a flat cap. She looked like a workman, albeit a rather feminine one.

Sybil grinned and twirled. "What do you think?"

"No one would know it was you," Mary replied.

"That is the reason we're dressed up," Edith pointed out.

It was also why Mary was wearing one of Anna's borrowed maid's outfits, which was a little too short, but it would do as long as no one looked too closely. Edith had somehow managed to get hold of a long blonde wig and a silver dress that shone in the light.

"You're very dressed up," Mary said to her.

"I'm hiding in plain sight."

"No one will be able to see your face, they'll be blinded by your dress."

"Please don't argue," Sybil interrupted. "We're here for a reason, remember?"

"All right." Mary felt that as the eldest she should be leading them.

But before she could say anything Sybil called out, "Over there." She pointed at the flower shop on the other side of the street and while Mary looked Sybil was already crossing the road.

Mary gave in. Sometimes it was easier to do that with Sybil.

Two hours later they were home and had everything they needed. None of them got much sleep that night, but it was worth it in the morning when Papa and Mama awoke to the decorations around the house.

All three of them peered out of their bedroom doors as they watched their parents discover the candles, flowers and banners in any spare space they'd been able to find by candlelight.

"Thank you, Cora," Papa said, and kissed Mama.

"I didn't do it," Mama replied. "I thought it was you."

"Then who was it?" Papa sounded puzzled, but the sisters had agreed to leave it a mystery. After all, their parents didn't celebrate their 25th wedding anniversary every day and this was the one thing they'd all been able to agree on in months.


End file.
